


In Which Prompto Is Surprisingly Kinky Part II

by leonheart2012



Series: In Which Prompto Is Surprisingly Kinky [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Barebacking, Deepthroating, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Trans Male Character, Trans! Prompto Argentum, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Okay, so I've decided to just do a series rather than chapters so they're a little easier to find and you don't have to wade through a bunch of chapters in order to find what you want. Hope this makes you happy :)This is a little bit of a shorter one, in which Dino is edging his hot boyfriend Prompto. Enjoy ;)I've also decided that if a chapter directly relates to another, they'll be in a story together. Sorry for changing my mind about it, but I think this is going to work better.





	1. Chapter 1

The pressure at his sex makes Prompto gasp. He tilts his head back and allows the man above him to bite and lick at his throat. Dino, when he gets to the collar, shudders and bites even harder, almost breaking the skin.

Prompto bucks and tosses his head to the other side, whining in the back of his throat. “Please...” He breathes, and Dino pulls back.

“What is it, doll?”

Prompto whines again at the name, really getting off on the idea that he’s just a toy for the older man. “More.”

“More what?” Dino teases, trailing his fingers over Prompto’s stomach. “More kisses? More pressure? More of _me_?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_! Give me everything!”

Dino smirks down at him, patting his hip gently. “Patience, my pet.” He tugs on the jewelled collar. “You belong to me, remember?”

Prompto whines yet again, his thighs quivering with arousal. “Dino...”

He hums and sucks another mark into Prompto’s neck, and the younger man shudders, sure that he won’t be able to hide the marks from his friends later. “Just a little longer, doll, I promise.”

The fingers previously on his nub slip down into his slit, kneading the warm, soft flesh inside him.

“You look so good, doll.” Dino breathes, pressing his palm up into Prompto’s erection, rubbing in soft, slow circles. “Cry out for me again.”

Prompto does as he’s told, closing his eyes and mewling as Dino hits _that spot_ inside him, trying to buck his hips but unable to because Dino’s hand is holding him down.

“Not yet...” Dino reminds him, and Prompto tries desperately to hold onto the edge, just barely managing it. He shudders and moans and begs, but Dino isn’t ready just yet.

Finally, as he starts to slip, Dino relents.

“Come for me, doll.”

Prompto inhales sharply as his orgasm rips through him, so much more intense for the wait, and he squeezes his legs around Dino’s waist, his torso convulsing, his chest heaving with his breath.

Finally, he relaxes back against the mattress, which is soaked in sweat, and his mind strays to the washing they’ll have to do later. Dino leans over him and kisses him softly, smirking against his lips.

“My turn.”


	2. Part 2 of Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the last scene; Prompto deep throats, and then rides, Dino's dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter; I encountered a bit of a wall, but we're here with the second and last part of this story.

Prompto groans softly at the slight soreness settling between his legs as he gets himself to his knees. Dino’s cock is already painfully erect, and his mouth waters.

He starts to get himself into position, but Dino stops him. “Wait. I wanna see you.”

“You’ll be able to see me no matter how I do this.” Prompto argues, but stays put while Dino rearranges himself, sitting on the end of the bed. When Dino finally beckons him over, he scrambles to get between Dino’s legs and wraps his lips over the head of his cock.

He’s known, since he turned sixteen and had his first taste, that he _loved_ eating dick, but his pesky gag reflex had always stopped him from going as far as he wanted. Fortunately, since meeting Dino, he’d managed to learn how to relax his throat. It had only been a few weeks ago that he had finally managed to get him in all the way.

As he makes his way down Dino’s shaft, the older man’s warm, soft fingers stroke over his throat, allowing his muscles to relax, and…

He moans as Dino’s cock hits the back of his throat, breathing through his nose, trying to get him even deeper. Dino’s eyelids flutter and his fingers push through Prompto’s hair.

“So good, doll.” He whispers. He keeps stroking the line of Prompto’s throat with his right hand, his hips pushing forward a little, trying to help him along in his goal of getting all of his cock inside his throat. Prompto closes his eyes and lets the wonderful feeling of having a cock in his mouth wash over him. If he could, he’d stay here for the rest of his days.

As it is, though, he knows exactly what Dino wants, and isn’t about to deny him that after he took care of him so wondrously. So he swallows around Dino’s cock and wets it as much as he can with his saliva before pulling off and pushing Dino back onto the mattress.

He wriggles up the bedspread and holds his arms out to Prompto when he’s ready. “Come here, doll.” He says with a smile on his face, and Prompto scrambles to comply. He straddles Dino’s hips and rubs his pelvis up against his cock, gasping and moaning at the contact with his already oversensitive clitoris.

“So handsome...” Dino compliments, reaching up and stroking his hands over Prompto’s hips. Prompto sighs at the soothing touch as well as his words.

Before Dino, he had always felt he was a second away from being discovered, that someone would rip off the warm blanket of self-illusion and rudely awaken him from his dream that no one would find out, but Dino had been so different. He had coaxed him out, shown him that he was worth the time and effort, had allowed him to flourish – and had encouraged him to chase his pleasure.

Prompto takes that advice to heart now, as he thrusts his hips in small circles, leaning heavily on Dino’s chest and gasping for air.

“While that does feel really good, would you mind moving on? I want to watch your face as you sit on me.”

The younger man nods and complies, lifting his hips up as he reaches behind himself and lines Dino’s cock up before sinking down onto it. The warmth feels delightful, the stretch lovely. He clenched his pelvic muscles, halting the progress, taking a breath before continuing.

Before he’d met Dino, he’d been over-cautious about sex. He’d never let anyone see how much he liked vaginal penetration; he’d always thought that if he was a man, he shouldn’t enjoy it, but he could now see how wrong it was to think that. Dino had shown him it was okay to want to feel good, no matter where you got that pleasure from.

“That’s it, doll. Nice and slow.” Dino’s hands come up to stroke over his naked stomach. Some days, he can’t stand the thought of his body being exposed to the world, and so they keep the touches under his clothes, but today is a good one; he’s feeling confident and sexy, especially with Dino’s hands all over him.

Prompto sinks down a little further, losing his eyes and pitching forward, catching himself on Dino’s chest. He rolls his hips and starts riding him in earnest, the thick cock rubbing up against all the right places. He plays around with different tightnesses, clenching his pelvic muscles to provide a better feeling.

As he thrusts, Dino becomes more and more vocal, losing control as he thrusts upwards to encourage Prompto to move faster, to get himself in deeper.

Finally, when they’re dripping sweat, they both come, and Prompto collapses onto Dino’s chest. Dino slips out of him, and curls his arms around his torso, holding him close and kissing the top of his head.

“You doin’ alright, doll?”

“Yeah.” Prompto says, panting. “Just need a minute.”

“We’ll take a shower soon, just close your eyes and take a few deep breaths first.”

Prompto does as he’s told, then pushes himself up off of Dino’s chest. Together, they get into the shower and wash the sweat and dried cum away, holding each other close. Prompto closes his eyes and sighs in contentment.

Dino’s fingers caress his skin, and then he says it; what Prompto’s been wanting to say for weeks now. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next part is going to be a continuation of this one, so keep an eye out for Prompto deep-throating and then sitting on Dino's cock, kids!


End file.
